


[PODFIC] Azula and the Importance of Preparation

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boarding School, Community: gen_battle, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee have their first exam at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] Azula and the Importance of Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetamors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetamors/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Azula and the Importance of Preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31793) by [Jetamors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetamors/pseuds/Jetamors). 



**Duration** : 3:16

 **Size** : 4.5MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zmrjknx9n1sfqu4/%5BPODFIC%5D%20Azula%20and%20the%20Importance%20of%20Preparation.mp3?dl=0), [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/azula-and-the-importance-of-preparation)

 **Fic** : [Azula and the Importance of Preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31793)

 **Author:** [Jetamors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetamors/pseuds/Jetamors)

 **Reader:** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)


End file.
